Eleven eleven Eleven
by Ash Cole
Summary: A poem about the date Eleventh of November Two Thousand and Eleven.


6

Eleven eleven Eleven

If life was late

Then the stars ate you up

And if up was a date

Then the man with a flower pot tattoo forehead

Printed, and dented slowly watched his thumbs close into his palms

If life was a debate, like on page six or seven

You vote to hang up and turn to the index

See, its like a phone call from Prolific companies, Endless, inc.

Calling in, hanging up, on beach, or concrete

Hanging

In the halls

Substituting

Replacing this for that

And leaving

And learning to

Lose

Learning to die

Learning the combinations backward and forwards while taking the locks apart

And soaking up the stains from cranberry juice cap cods

And if life was a galaxy

You'd disconnect and claim unemployment

If life was a game (it is not)

Then you'd play to ignore and win Paradise

And speed through Fate, going ninety the whole way

And if life was defaced or two faced or facing you

And even a horse race, losing you

You'd say, "I lost" shrug and staid as lost and stayed as the demon named Overman

And in haste await in haste

Signs zip Face to Face and join some unknown human race

And if life was meat

Or money

Or credit

You'd meet Him at the wrong butcher

For these words are printed out of Hospital care and Love

And mad sister nurses taking blows to the eye

With plastic gloves you'd keep on killing me in surgery or study or loans, or cheap as apartment rooms at the end of the road

With your blocks and attacks

And dark matter and scaffolding moon rings

While Jupiter bats away

If life was blue

You'd say it was numbers or cotton

If life let you go

You'd climb back up and plot with lawyers, or larger Red stars or miniature neutrons inside neutrons and then blow a ton on perfume or men's cologne from Macy's

If life let you go

You'd climb back down and draw out a smaller mystery with your finger paints and thumbs

If like was a black hole

You'd just call me ill of mind

If life was liked

You'd just fight back and join the military marchers and come back, grow fat, and eat fast food every other Friday and curse the scales

If life was As

You'd tag it, scan it and over price it and just perch

And purge the white fluids out

For life is nothing

Now

Like love was and BK440 triumphs and art or old

For nothing can cage me

Rearrange me

Or send me

For if life was electrons, ions, photon pulses and quasars (it is) you'd send out a third of the battalion of WOW and beauty and mow us all down with your promises of fame

If life was War

You'd occupy the nation with vexes and hexes and sexy Pentel States.

For life if a page and a little cooking sage and a piece of fish or rage or a wrongful death in the color of a badge, is never too beige

And color never dies of old age

If life was a murder

You'd strip me from my chosen key and take the plea and call me crazy

If life was crazy

You'd call me sane and you'll see

For life isn't nothing but a red slash

Or single lonely word I hang onto like a lover on this sexy page in some salty deep sea

If life let you go

You'd fall out feed, stock up on Cambel and Camels and noodles and shit and claim that you were a well shell turd

And the storms or drangs and bats and domains and they do drain until the sparkling fake vampires showing off of Ellum woke you up in sunshine with their vetos and again and again and again until every drop is drained

If life was stop calling me today

Then you'd just sit back, get knocked out in premonitions and call customer service until they brought you back again

If life was rape

You'd marry me hear, with priests and crossing guards

If Life was structured

You'd have me change every word and escape that ugly noose

If like was I don't want you

You'd just read on

If life was ignorance

You'd just pass the steak knife and pretend while shoveling it in and learn to put. . .inside you

Poor world, it doesn't need to be in you dear. . .don't get any big ideas or big heads or pig headed or ahead

If life was a mouth

You'd sink a million ships with penchants and lacquer tree lies

If life was quicky, you'd quicken or quay your sororicide ways or hock all your rings, even Saturn would be sold

And you say lean back and take a look at what I did

You'd sit there label the man to your right with the flowers and coffee pots and his yellow heads and drooping wrists and liquor breaths

If life was eutroplic

You'd just turn it away, bag it in waist high and dance across the parking lot as if you were something

If life was dissimulate

You'd lock it down rotative in Decalogue

If life was morphaxis

You'd move to Conaxa

For life is selfish

And lies and tortures

For the gates will let loose and the sharp blade of nature will cut you clean and slow and lacto highs and solid ties and metal ghostly vibes and fractures and futures will fall in

Its not a vice or vestment visible by two

Its not a lady, man or fishing tool

If life was end

You'd start and spend

Spin Further away from the heat of our sun

Cooking and freezing

I'm almost done, good.

If life was a tv show

You'd chain me to the screen, clean or obscene

If life was an orbit, geratically old, you'd rent out a cheap rocky world and let me live with the bugs

And tell me so

Frothing I ask and speak on behalf of young death

To meet me again here

And tell me what If life was

For I ask his good looks

To meet again

And insult with your books and boyhood friends

If life was eleven eleven eleven

You'd call it lucky and make it seem like a wish

If life was biting my lips

I'd warp so far a telescope wouldn't even guess

Couldn't find me and get whipped out of time

For I beg old life

To displace us Never

Again I congradulate nie

My hooks and lover nest flies

I have escaped in ten days

And today in November on the eleventh of the day and year and drive away like clouds and star dusts and cosmic debris dragons

Or perhaps that's tomorrow

If life was tomorrow and I see it is. . .and the golds gone away than you'd let your hair grow in my sink and fizz.

(written on November 11th, 2011.)


End file.
